A new star in the galaxy
by edwardcullensnewlover
Summary: Bella is an up and coming actress that has just landed herself a new role in popular drama. There she meets player Edward Masen the lead man and her characters on and off again lover. She also meets the other people on set which includes...please review


**I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the wonderful ****Stephanie Meyer**

**A New Star In The Galaxy**

Bella is an up and coming actress that has just landed herself a new role in popular drama. There is meets player Edward Masen the lead man and her characters on and off again lover. She also meets the other people on set which includes drama queen Rosalie Hale, the funny man Emmett Masen, make up artist and dresser to the cast Alice Cullen and musician Jasper Hale.

**How old they are and if they are in the show who they play (all characters names in the show are there real names) **

**Bella- 18 -** **Kristen Stewart**

**Edward- 18 -** **Robert Pattinson**

**Alice-17 – make up artist and dresser to the cast**

**Jasper- 20 - ****Jackson Rathbone**

**Rosalie -19 -** **Nikki Reed**

**Emmett-19 -** **Kellan Lutz**

**Carlisle – 38 – Director of the show **

**Esme- 39 – Bella's manager **

**Tanya- 19**

**Jessica- 19 **

**Mike-29- cast director **

**A New Star Is Born**

Bella's POV

"Welcome Bella to the set of Forks High, my names is Carlisle Cullen and I am the director of the show" he said shaking my hand. Wow I finally had a part in a show that might last longer than the pilot episode and it felt good all my hard work was paying off.

"Hi it's nice to formally meet you I only saw you once at the being of the audition process. I can't believe you picked me I was sure that Jessica was going to get the role" I said trying to hold in my excitement. It was true I really couldn't believe that I got the role it was the last round when I meet Jessica properly.

She had sounded so confident that she was going to get the part, she said that she had slept with the lead man which I could believed because she had all the guys at the audition wrapped around her little finger. But when I saw her acting there was something missing like when she cried you didn't feel anything like she was able to switch her emotion on and off. When they called my name saying I got the part I was so happy and I looked over at Jessica and I saw only angry in her eyes there was no disappointment just angry which made me think that it wasn't as if she was unhappy that she didn't get the part but it was that I got it.

"I remember you at the first audition and I thought you would be good leading lady. And after I saw yours and Jessica's final audition tapes I knew that you would be t5he best choice. I also had a word with the casting director because I couldn't believe that they put Jessica in the final she wasn't very good even in the first audition. So enough of that come this way and I will introduce you to some of the cast and crew" he informed me. I already like Carlisle you could tell he cared and he was very good looking, he had blond hair and looked in his mid 30's. He led me through the set which used to be an old school building which the studio boss bought and make it in to the new set. I felt like I was in school again, then we stopped at a door and opened the door.

**Meeting Brighter Stars**

"Hi everyone this is Bella swan our new leading lady. Bella this is my daughter Alice she our make up artist and the casts dresser. She will have to introduce you to every one because I have to get going" he pointed to a small pixie like girl with short, spiky black. He kissed her on the head and left the room. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"OMG hi you are like so pretty, I can tell we are going to be the best of friends. I hope you like shopping because we need to get you and your character all different out fits I can't wait we..." she spoke so fast it was like she didn't need to breathe.

"Alice calm down and breathe" a man interrupted he was tall with honey blond hair, and his body was muscular but lean. He put is hand on her shoulder and she instantly calm, even though I had just met them I knew that they balanced each other out.

"Hello my name is Jasper I am in the show I play Edwards best friend in the show and you must be Bella. I saw your audition tape and I am so glad they picked you. I think you will fit in here great."

"Hey it's nice to meet you bo..." before I was able to finish what I have saying someone hugged me from be hide and cut off my air flow. " Can… you… let… me…go… can't…breathe" I choked.

"Oh, sorry. You must be Bella" he laughed. "I am Emmett and I play your older brother so just be ready for me to act like your brother permanently. Ok?" He was huge, extremely muscular with slightly curly dark hair.

"It's ok. I am an only child so it will be cool to have an older brother." I said. Out of my eye I saw a beautiful woman walking towards us she was tall, statuesque, and had long, wavy blonde hair. Her eyed focused on me then Emmett and I saw a flash of jealousy and then he eyes turned blank and she walked over to Emmett and he put his arm around her.

"Bella, this is my beautiful girlfriend Rosalie she is also in the show" as he spoke he kissed her on the cheek. OMG Rosalie hale she was not only known for Forks high she was also a world famous modal and has been on the other popular shows as a guest.

"Hi of course I know who you are. I am a big fan yours I loved your photo in La Push magazine". I said to Rosalie. She gave me a sarcastic smile and turned to Emmett.

"Anyway… Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Tanya just called and asked us to meet her at that new club Eclipse, for a night out at 8. She already called Edward so he should be there because Tanya's going to be there. We have to leave now so I can get ready" she informed them and Emmett gave me an apologetic smile. _(I live in England so they are allowed legally to drink at 18 instead of 21)_

"Sure Rose. Hey, Bella do you want to come even if you are not 18 you can still come although you can't drink?" Emmett asked me and at the same time Rosalie flashed him an angry look.

"I don't know. I don't think I have anything to where" I explained. I knew Rosalie didn't want me to go and I didn't want to start trouble. Then I saw Rosalie smiled a little.

"Bella you should come and you can come to my house so we can get ready" she said to me bouncing up and down. I looked at Alice and I couldn't disappoint her.

"Sure Alice I will come because you are so persuasive and I want to meet Edward but I can't stay out too late, I still have to unpack or a least have time in the morning to find something to where through all my box's" as I spoke another flash of angry hit Rosalie face but this time it was directed at me.

"I don't know if Bella should come seeing as it was Tanya that invited us and she doesn't know Bella. Right? Don't you guys think?" She looks at them for support which she didn't get but what she did get was a livid Alice.

" Rosalie stop being such a bitch if you or your precious Tanya don't want to her to go then I won't go with you I will go by myself then I will invite Bella so she won't effect your plans" she snapped. Although I didn't understand her that much of what she said as she was talking so fast, I got that she want me to come with her to night. "Bella will you come to Eclipse with me?"

"Of course Alice I would love to" as I said it Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.


End file.
